


I wonder how I taste...

by TinaSblue



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Loki - selfcest, Loki and his clones, Loki's clone - Freeform, Loki-cest - Freeform, Lokicest, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaSblue/pseuds/TinaSblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki learns a new spell - how to create perfect clones of himself. When creating the first one, he immediately thinks of many interesting activities they can try together :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder how I taste...

**Author's Note:**

> I simply ship this SO hard :-D Enjoy :-)

Since he first discovered this new spell book, Loki was unable to focus on something else. No one was able to drag him into any kind of social life. No longer was he interested in battles side by side with his brother, he also stopped joining them at the wild feasts and celebrations after their successful returns from their quests....  
Instead, he was in his quarters, reading and learning the new spells the book contained. He was always attracted to magic – even more after he found out that his magical skills are much better than those his friends had.

As many evenings before, he was sitting alone in his chambers, balcony door left open, so the fresh air could flow inside the room freely, studying carefully the lines of the book.... The deeper he was digging into this new spell, the more excited he felt.  
Creating his own clone, solid, real, of flesh and bone... this was something he was not yet able to do – until today; he was able to create only those who were just illusions made of air and light, just pictures in the minds of those who were to be tricked. Not truly real, only ghosts who could be walked right through if someone got too close.   
This was new. This was thrilling. He could form a perfect double of himself which would be of complete subordination to whatever he says or does. And wasn’t that exciting too? He got up from the table he was sitting at and stood in front of a big mirror on the wall next to the door, wearing only black silk trousers and light creamy-white tunic, his feet bare, his raven-black hair falling down to his shoulders in light waves. He stood there, looking at himself, memorizing his appearance carefully – it was an important task in trying this spell for the first time, then closed his eyes, concentrated for a long time.... when he finally felt the spell forming in his body, the magic rising from somewhere around his navel, going up through his spine, to his arms and hands, warming his palms and then finally spurting out of his body through his fingertips.  
He felt a huge amount of energy filling the room, but he didn’t open his eyes yet. He waited for couple of moments, making sure the spell is completed as it should. Soon after, he felt all the remnants of magic leaving his palms, so he was sure everything was finished.

He opened his eyes... and there he was, standing right next to him, a perfect clone of himself. The same hair, the same bright blue eyes, the same thin lips, pale skin, long fingers.... he was also wearing the same clothes. Loki stared at him in complete astonishment – it seemed that he had succeeded. But he had to try it first.  
He turned around and made a few steps so he stood in front of the clone that looked at him expressionless.   
“Hello,” he said in a silent voice, sweet as hot fudge. “I’m Loki. I created you. You obey no one, but me. You submit to no one, but me. Do you understand?” he added. The clone just nodded silently, while Loki couldn’t stop staring at him, completely amazed. He raised his hand up to the clone’s face to touch it, to map a line along his cheek and jaw, to cup his face with his palm... And damn yes, he was real! He carefully touched his hair which carried the same light scent of vanilla and tangerines – after the shampoo he used few hours before. He couldn’t hide his joy – it seemed his spell was really successful!

He made a few steps into the middle of the room and then he beckoned the clone with simple gesture of his fingers.  
“Come here,” he said, smiling lightly. The clone obeyed. He was moving with the same elegance and lightness, before he stopped just few inches from his creator’s chest. Loki couldn’t move his eyes away from the clone – how beautiful he was – just as himself! “Is this the way I look and move? Is this the way I smell?” he realized, all surprised, then a wicked thought ran across his mind. “If I smell so nice... I wonder how I would taste...,” he said to himself, smiling sinfully.  
The book said the clone should be able to track his creator’s thoughts, so he could fulfil his wishes or commands, so why not to try it? And it seemed the spell worked perfectly well indeed. As if reading his thoughts, the clone moved even closer to him, so Loki could savour his own smell even better than before, lips slightly parted, shining blue eyes darkening with lust, the beautiful pale face tense with anticipation. Seduction personified.

At the same moment, Loki was a lost case. They shared their breath for a second and then a single thought flashed shortly through Loki’s mind. “Gods, I want him to kiss me,” he thought for one hundredth of a second before the clone did what he wanted without a necessity to even say something. He ran his hand through Loki’s hair, then looked into his eyes for a second... and then kissed his lips lightly, just a light teasing touch which only made Loki crave for more. 

The clone again predicted Loki’s thought. He gripped his hair a little tighter, so Loki tilted his head back and a soft groan left his lips – and he kissed him again as his creator demanded, this time deeper, using his tongue, so soft and sweet and cool and warm at the same time. Loki’s head started spinning around. “Oh Gods, do I always taste like this?” he thought for a while, before he ran both his hands through the clone’s hair, to kiss him even more passionately. Now the clone released a small whimper which ran straight through Loki’s stomach, right down to his groin. He pressed his body even tighter to his double’s body, so he could feel his arousal – as hard as his own. And wasn’t that a little surprising? He tried many things in his life, he had various women and men, but nothing could compare to this. Making out with himself was simply incredible.

“Undress me,” he whispered after they stopped kissing for a while. Again, the clone did exactly what Loki told him. He gripped his tunic and took it off Loki’s body – he only raised his arms to make it easier. The clone simply threw it off, so it landed on the floor. Then he grabbed the waistband of his pants and let it slide down his thighs and calves so it ended down at his ankles. Loki stepped out of the pile of fabric, completely naked and very aroused, another sinful thought on his mind.  
“Kneel,” he said and pointed his index finger down to in front of where he stood. The clone did so. Time lost its’ meaning. Loki’s breathing quickened, as he thought of the next thing he was up to. And the clone again did what Loki wished – without even having to say anything. All that Loki could do was to gasp into the suddenly hot air of the room, when he felt the long cool fingers grasp his rock-hard cock. Then the soft pink lips touched the head and the wicked tongue gave it a fast lick before stopping and pulling a little back. It was so teasing and it was so-like-him. The clone was acting the same way he would. It was maddening. But not surprising at all.

“Gods...,” he breathed out a second after, tilting his head even more and closing his eyes, when the velvety tongue licked his cock from base to tip. Loki’s hands flew to the clone’s hair again and he had to struggle hard not to force him to suck him immediately, just as he wanted. But he would lie if he said he didn’t like this teasing too.  
The clone then took him into his mouth completely, Loki’s fingers tangled in his hair even tighter and a deep, guttural sound left his throat. The clone then started to suck his cock hard, deep and so painfully slow and it was feeling like nothing else. Loki opened his eyes and looked down at this perfect copy of himself doing everything just to bring him pleasure. He was realizing that the clone was using all HIS OWN practice, gained through the years with various partners who kept on telling him how good he was. But he could never imagine how so-fucking-good he REALLY was! He was sucking him deep and strong, using one of his hands to pump him when his mouth went back up, the rhythm never slowing. 

“Gorgeous,” Loki whispered, feeling that only a few moments and those beautiful lips and hungry mouth would bring him over the edge. It felt a little perverted – it was like receiving blowjob from his twin – and the more exciting it was.

“S-stop,” he hissed – even though he liked it a lot – but another devious thought came to his mind. The clone obeyed again and raised his head to look at Loki; his lips rosy and slightly swollen which made him look even sexier. He simply knelt there, eyes fixed on his creator, and lust and passion clear in them.

“Come,” Loki said and offered him his hand. The clone took it and got up and Loki led him to his bed – a big, heavenly bed, full of silky blankets and soft cushions, all creamy-white, emerald-green and gold. Loki smiled and turned back to his double.

“We should take this off I guess,” he said and grasped the hem of his tunic. The clone raised his hands obediently and the tunic landed on the floor a second later. His trousers followed quickly and both of them were now naked. Loki then started studying the clone’s body – so familiar, but so new as well. The spell was perfect – the clone even had freckles at the same places as he did. Loki ran his hands along the clone’s neck, across his collarbone and on his chest, repeating the touch over and over, his eyes mapped every inch of the clone’s skin – that was HIS own, traced the smooth lines of his shoulders and arms, teased his nipples with the light touch of his fingers which made the clone gasp lightly.  
Loki leaned closer to him, ran his palm through his raven-black hair and kissed him passionately, their tongues met again and started playing together and Loki felt his lust growing again. Kissing HIMSELF was like a drug you only take once and you know you’re gonna be addicted forever. Loki pressed his body as close to the clone’s body as he could, skin on skin, their erections met – their arousal almost painful. 

Loki stopped kissing him for a while and pushed him onto the bed. “On your back,” he said, sly smile on his face. The clone did so, while Loki crawled onto the bed, ending atop of him. He touched the clone’s lips with his index finger, enough to part them slightly, then he licked them to enjoy the intoxicating taste again, the clone was just looking at him, eyes wide, pupils dilated, just like an innocent little lamb.

“I will now taste you, my beautiful little twin,” Loki said slyly and then he did as he said – he went down to explore the clone’s body with his mouth and teeth and tongue. And Gods, it tasted so sweet. He started at his neck, so soft and pale, he sucked and bit there a little, then he moved down to his chest and teased his nipples with his tongue and teeth – making the clone arch into the touch and release a soft whimper, that sounded like heaven to Loki’s ears. Then he kissed and bit at several places at the clone’s chest, leaving cute bite marks there and there, enjoying all the sweet noises leaving the clone’s lips. He used his tongue to taste his skin, finding it sweet like nothing else – his head started spinning again.

While his exploration, he went lower and lower, ending up just an inch from the clone’s groin, pausing for a while, smiling lightly and then he finally grasped his cock, stone-hard and very inviting. A sweet, soft moan left the clone’s lips.

“Say my name,” Loki said, still smiling.

“Lokiiiii,” the clone breathed out in a shaky voice, because his creator chose that particular moment for licking the tip of his cock as if it was some kind of lollypop. Loki smiled and took him into his mouth completely, feeling how all muscles in the beautiful body tightened for a moment and how the clone struggled hard not to thrust deeper into his mouth. He looked up, watching the clone close his eyes and tilt his head back into the pillows; his hands ran to Loki’s hair as Loki hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. The lovely body twitched under Loki’s action, but Loki placed his hands on his hips to hold him in place. And then he used all the skill he had to force his twin come undone.

Series of moans left the sweet lips and it made Loki’s own cock grow even harder. It was his own voice, groaning so sweetly, his own lips, and it was his own taste he felt on his tongue. And it was delicious like nothing else. He stopped for a while, horny, aroused and wanting, he slowly licked his fingers and then used them to wet his own entrance, relaxing a little bit, before he managed to kneel over the clone, who immediately grabbed him by his thighs to help him stabilize. 

“I want to feel you inside of me, my sweet twin,” Loki said, grasped the clone’s cock and positioned himself over it, the tip touching his entrance which made both of them gasp softly. Then he started sitting down on the cock, feeling it filling him, he relaxed a few times, before he had taken it completely.

“Oh Gods...,” he groaned, when the whole length filled him, it felt a little painful, because it was so quick and eager, but it felt so-fucking-good. The clone bit his lower lip and a sweet sound of pleasure left his throat. He started moving first, grabbed Loki by his thighs more firmly to make him rise up, and then back down, adding his own thrusts, and making Loki practically sob with pleasure.

“So gorgeous.... so sweet....,” Loki breathed out, almost unable to speak. Then he started moving his hips slowly, maintaining the same rhythm his twin has set. His vision blurred. His thoughts flew away. All that was left was the beautiful lithe body underneath him and the pleasure they shared together. Loki leaned forward, so he could touch his twin’s chest, skin so hot and cold at one time – just as his own and that was even more maddening. The clone raised his hand, grabbed Loki by his hair and pulled him down to kiss him passionately. A sweet groan left Loki’s lips, as the changed angle made the clone’s cock hit the perfect spot inside...

“Oh Gods, right there...,” Loki moaned and was silenced by another kiss. He closed his eyes and few moments after, he felt the cold fingers (just as his own) grasp his cock and that made him groan loudly. Few strokes and Loki found himself losing control over the situation. His muscles tightened around the clone’s cock and he also felt his own twitching under the skillful fingers. The clone now smiled sinfully and tightened his grip. Few more rough strokes and with a loud groan, Loki was coming, the hot fluid spilling across the clone’s fingers and their stomachs. 

But before he could fall down limply, the clone made a quick move – he sat up quickly, grabbed Loki by his hair with one hand, while the other one forced his creator to switch the position. In a few seconds, Loki found himself on his back, legs thrown over the clone’s shoulders – and his twin was literally taking what he wanted. What both of them wanted. He arched his head back into the pillows, as he felt the clone’s cock filling him again – he groaned, loud and sweet, watching the clone’s face above him, the beautiful black hair falling into his face, a small sinful smirk on his lips, realizing he was perfect in all ways. He didn’t even have to tell him what he wanted. He really must be reading his thoughts – and it was more than promising!

“Come on, I want to hear more of those cute noises,” the clone said out of nothing, surprising Loki a little. Until now, he didn’t speak at all. Maybe the longer he existed, the more perfect he’s become. One particularly deep thrust and Loki moaned, just as the clone ordered. And again, many times, louder – he felt his arousal growing again, so after a few moments he was surprised by another demand.

“Touch yourself, my sweet twin. I want to see it,” the clone said and Loki hesitated only for a moment before he grasped his own cock and started stroking himself. And it turned him on even more – when he realized the clone predicted even his moods – he knew that at this moment, Loki wanted to be dominated and taken, but before he was playing the innocent and obedient – which he liked as well. He liked to discover the new things – and with this perfect copy of him – nothing could be easier. He moaned again, feeling the rough trusts inside of him and enjoying them like nothing else. 

“That’s it, my lovely twin. Make yourself come for me,” the clone purred and the words themselves almost made Loki come at the very moment. He continued stroking himself and together with the hard thrusts, he soon felt the familiar pool of heat in his stomach and groin and in the next second he was coming again, together with his twin who was spilling inside of him with a deep guttural groan on his lips.

And after that, finally, both of them fell limply on the bed, still touching each other, both completely fucked out. 

“So gorgeous...,” Loki whispered and kissed his twin passionately, feeling so sweetly weak and tired. All he wanted now was to curl under the blanket and sleep, already having further plans with this new play toy he had. He hugged the clone and threw one of the soft blankets over them both.

“Sleep, baby. We have many things to discover tomorrow,” he said contentedly, then kissed the clone for the last time and in the next moment, both of them were already in the arms of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> And because I like this topic so much, be sure this is not the last work of this kind :-)


End file.
